<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In ourselves our safety must be sought by tungstenpincenez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512347">In ourselves our safety must be sought</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez'>tungstenpincenez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That Which Keeps Us Warm [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle, Friendship, M/M, Mythology References, Strategy &amp; Tactics, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New Asgard suffers an invasion.  Thor and Loki must defend their home and bring their people to safety.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That Which Keeps Us Warm [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In ourselves our safety must be sought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor and Loki had only settled mere moments with their children to break fast on the morrow of the feast to celebrate the tenth year of New Asgard’s establishment upon the red planet they had come to call home when the alarm sounded and a distant trembling alerted of an attack upon the barren lands illusioned to appear as the capital city when viewed from the dark heavens.  It had been a safeguard that Loki had created ever since their settlement first formed; he had then still mistrusted the downfall of Thanos and his armies, still feared retribution.</p><p>As the King and the Royal Consort combined their powers to strengthen the invisible dome that protected their kingdom, they were quickly apprised of another, simultaneous attack upon the space port wherein visitors would land.  Thor gave orders that the garrison there stationed defend the port until reinforcements could arrive; Loki sealed the portal that brought landed visitors from that distant harbour to the gates of the capital city.  As with the illusory capital upon the eastern barren lands, Loki had deemed it prudent to locate the port a vast span from the true location of their settlement.  </p><p>While Thor gave orders to the Einherjar and oversaw the defences, Loki activated his portals and sent his multiple selves through them to warn the leaders of each sector and to order them to gather the peoples and then bring them through the portals, which would lead to the safehaven.  Once assured that evacuation was being conducted in as orderly a fashion as circumstances allowed, the multiple Lokis then crossed a second set of portals to the small communities inhabited by peoples across the universe who sought trade and friendship with the once-displaced citizens of Asgard.  These settlers would be brought to a second safehaven.  Loki tasked the garrison at this safehaven with alerting him should any of their guests seem to be allied with the attackers or made attempts to covertly contact their home nations.</p><p>Loki’s intention to join his beloved in battle was interrupted by loud wailings.  He was suddenly surrounded by his distressed children, who clung to him and declared that they would not depart without their mama.  In vain did he attempt to soothe and assure that he and their papa would soon join them in the safehaven.  Loki was deliberating the casting of a sleeping spell when Thor unexpectedly appeared, leading Sleipnir, who neighed and provided sufficient distraction to the children.  </p><p>Thor lifted the children until they were all seated upon Sleipnir.  He then turned to Loki and said, “Bring the children to our house in the safehaven.  Our defences will hold until you have settled both our children and our people.”  He kissed Loki to stopper his beloved’s protest.  “Please, <i>hjarta minn</i>.  I could not lead the Einherjar with the burden of their safety upon my mind.”  He smiled when Loki nodded, resigned.  “When you join me in battle, you may make sport of my too-trusting nature.  You were right to mistrust our newest trade associates: the leader of their delegation also heads the attacks.”</p><p>Loki shook his head and sighed.  “’Tis a bittersweet victory.  And utter folly that they think us so vulnerable to invasion.  Their leader must not be a <i>seiðrmaðr</i> nor acquainted with any to have thus failed to sense our defences.”</p><p>“He and his overlords will soon regret their course of action.  Now, <i>hjarta minn</i>, take our children from harm.  I shall manage.”</p><p>Loki pressed a kiss but gave a small grin as he stepped away, leaving behind a duplicate still ensconced in Thor’s embrace.  His <i>elskr</i> huffed in amused exasperation, although he was glad that this double could act as his needed counsellor until the real Loki could return.  </p><p>Thor kissed his children and fondly petted his equine issue.  He watched until his family was through the portal and it had sealed upon itself before turning and leading the double toward the command centre.</p><p>As he gave new orders to the different brigades, Thor felt a tingling upon his bond mark and knew that his beloved now stood by his side.  He pressed a quick kiss and asked if all fared well.  Loki nodded in the affirmative before turning his attention to the battleground.  </p><p>“It is time that we join the fray, <i>elskr</i>.  Upon my signal, unleash your lightning and bring down the battleships.  Those attempting to control the space port will undoubtedly be called to rescue their stranded fellow warriors.  We shall subdue them all.”  </p><p>The enemy fought fiercely and desperately and were in the end overcome after unceasing warfare over several days.  Even Thor felt the first signs of tiring by the final day.  When at last the remnants of the enemy army had been secured, they were led to the containment facility and put under heavy guard.  </p><p>Loki sent a signal to the sector leaders to notify that the battle was won and their settlement secured.  The battle-weary Einherjar were sent to the safehaven to recover and new warriors posted in the capital city and the space port to guard from further invasion.</p><p>Thor and Loki finally arrived in the safehaven and were greeted with cheers of gratitude.  After being assured by the sector leaders that naught was amiss and that all were accounted for, they informed all gathered that they would needs remain in the safehaven until they were assured of no further attacks and matters were settled with the enemy nation.  The crowd dispersed when it was made known that the King and the Royal Consort intended to inspect the safehaven for flaws in its design, for this had been its inaugural usage.  </p><p>As they traversed the area, the royal pair were pleased by its layout.  Thor complimented Loki on his foresight. </p><p>“But <i>hjarta minn</i>, do you think it wise to leave the chasm above unprotected?  Even though you claim that the protrusion of rock sufficiently hides this safehaven from view and that this valley is deep below the mouth of the chasm, it would be a simple matter to navigate a legion of battleships to the very doors of our people.”</p><p>“Alas, not all invaders will be as ignorant of <i>seiðr</i> as these whom we have defeated.  A chasm in unsettled territory that is overlaid with protective spells will attract the notice of those who know to seek such places of refuge.  Now, come, I shall prove to you that Heimdall and I were not mistaken in our choice.”</p><p>Loki opened a portal, and to Thor’s astonishment, he looked down from the skies along the wide lip of the chasm.  Even from this vantage point below the clouds, he could not see to the bottom, could see no trace of the vegetation and the sparkling waters of the river that flowed the length of the valley.  </p><p>Thor turned to his beloved and clasped Loki’s head between his hands.  “My clever brother.”  He pressed a kiss and then led them toward the small house set aside as the royal residence.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~</p>
</div>Alas, as Loki had feared, the army sent to attack New Asgard was but a scouting one.  The full battalion arrived the following day.  The Asgardians were still weary; Heimdall’s report of enemy numbers confirmed that they were outnumbered and it would be futile to engage in open battle.<p>Loki ordered that Heimdall watch for attacks from unexpected quarters about the planet.  Svipul was charged with overseeing protection of the space port from destruction.  Loki cast an illusion of people fleeing the illusory city to allow Thor time to build a storm to obscure said false image so as to deceive and bide time.</p><p>The Asgardians did not have long to wait before reinforcements arrived.  Loki had sent a distress signal soon after securing the children in their temporary abode.  The vanguard was led by the Avengers and the Guardians.  Explosions and the felling of several enemy battleships announced the arrival of Captain Marvel.  More were felled by the Vanir, their mother’s kin.  To Loki’s astonishment and Thor’s delight, an army of Jötnar formed the rearguard.</p><p>When the King of Jötenheim arrived in the command centre, Thor greeted him warmly.  The King graciously accepted a seat so as not to tower over the others and turned to look expectantly at Loki.</p><p>Loki raised his brow and formally greeted their ally.  The King scoffed.</p><p>“What has got your horns twisted, little Loki?  One would think the Royal Consort of Asgard and the King of Jötenheim were mere acquaintances instead of kin.”</p><p>“We may be kin, but I am hardly acquainted with you, Helblindi.”</p><p>“You wound me deeply, brother.”</p><p>“I doubt anything could penetrate that tough skin of yours.  Oof!  Unhand me, you frigorific blockhead!”</p><p>Thor laughed as Helblindi embraced the struggling Loki.  It warmed his heart that his beloved had formed a bond with his blood family and had ties to his roots.  It was as yet a new relationship, for it was amidst their preparations to settle upon this red planet that Loki had proposed a salvage mission to the destroyed remains of Asgard.  Captain Marvel had graciously found a ship and crew to bring Thor, Loki, Heimdall, and a few Asgardians to their former home.  </p><p>Among the ruins, Loki had stumbled upon the Casket of Winters, which had survived unblemished Surtur’s ravaging.  Loki remained tight-lipped regarding his trip into Jötenheim, but from brief conversations with Helblindi through their short years of acquaintance, Thor had learned that the King had found the Casket left upon the doorstep of the palace in Utgard.  The Jötunn had sent emissaries across the lands to seek their benefactor, for the return of the Casket had allowed Jötenheim to regain most of its former glory, although under Helblindi’s more prudent leadership, waging war and seeking revenge were abandoned for re-establishment of trade and alliances.  </p><p>When a chance visit by the Jötnar ambassador to New Asgard had occurred during the final stage of Loki’s first pregnancy, Jötenheim learned at last the identity of their saviour, for only  a member of the ruling house could touch the Casket without being shunned; the one who managed to carry it across spacetime would needs be close kin to the King himself.  </p><p>A trembling of the earth put pause to Thor’s reminisces.  The Hulk had found a worthy opponent in one of the enemy’s beasts.   </p><p>As the battle ensued unabated into the following morning, Thor and Loki gave battle, joined by Helblindi.  For the next sennight, there were few pauses in the fight.  Few managed to last the entirety, among them, Thor, Loki, Svipul, Heimdall, Captain Marvel, and some among the Jötnar elite and the Einherjar.  Their other allies required cycles of rest and active combat.</p><p>When finally the battle ended and the enemy conceded, Thor and Loki thanked every warrior still conscious.  Loki was respectfully embraced by the Avengers; even Stark had a sincere compliment to impart.  Thor led the battle-worn to the safehaven and gave firm orders that they be treated with the utmost hospitality.  </p><p>New Asgard and its allies waited another several days but received no new challenge.  Thor and Loki therefore sent a formal message to all of New Asgard’s allies and trade associates to inform of the breach of trust by this now-denounced associate and to request their agreement in also breaking ties with the recreant nation.  The missive assured them that their settlers upon the planet were safe and would not be held hostage for their acquiescence.  </p><p>The request was readily granted and the enemy sent away in exile. Those among their  citizens who pleaded mercy and vehemently voiced their unwillingness to be part of the scheme to wage war against New Asgard were allowed to settle among the nations of their choosing, although it would be some years before suspicion dissipated.  </p><p>Thor and Loki would henceforth host their friends and kin on the anniversary of the battle with merry feasting and boisterous singing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"the avengers" includes the black panther, dr strange, and the others who were part of defeating thanos.</p><p>title from William Wordsworth’s “November, 1806”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>